Still Waters
by Hoowee
Summary: 1- Character study of Komiyama Asami of Koukou Debut, drabble styled. 2- Character study of Mami of Koukou Debut, drabble styled.
1. Chapter 1

**STILL WATERS  
**_By Hoowee_

**Warnings:** While I have not consciously referenced anything other then certain events in some of the earlier volumes of _Koukou Debut_ that could be considered 'spoilers', I have read up to volume seven with my feeble Japanese reading skills, which may have coloured my thoughts while writing.

.……. .……. .……. .……. .……. .……. .……. .……. .…….

If you ever directly asked Komiyama Asami why she acted the way she did, you wouldn't have a hope in hell of getting a decent answer out of her. She'd just lower her eyes, smile and ask you what you meant in a soft, coy voice. If you pressed her on the subject she'd feign innocence and if you really stalked her to find out what went on in her brain, you'd probably find yourself politely confronted with one of her numerous male acquaintances, sometimes from her inner circle of friends, most times not. Not that she would have asked them to do anything, oh no, they would take it upon themselves to request that you back off. And there would be Asami, or 'Assa' as she referred to herself, smiling lazily in the background, like a cat with cream.

The only person who truly understood Assa, was Assa herself.

Perhaps the person that came closest to understanding her was her older brother, Komiyama Yoh. He didn't underestimate her because of her pretty looks and cute words like other people did, most probably having learned at a very young age just how devious his younger sister could be. Instead he would look at her with coolly judging eyes that bored passed the surface of her skin, almost as if to say, 'I don't know how or why you did it, but I know you did.' and she thrived on it. She revelled in pushing her boundaries to see when he'd notice, when he'd pull her up, or when he'd just shrug and ignore her. It was a fascinating game to play, and Yoh was the only person that could challenge her at it.

Fumi-kun, her 'boyfriend' for lack of a better term, was completely different. He was so cheerfully dense that he didn't even notice when she insulted him or purposely stood him up. To begin with, it was amusing to set him up and curl all his actions and emotions around her little finger like she did to everyone else, loving how she could manipulate him into buying her new things or take her places. But as their relationship continued, he never showed her any doubt or disappointment. Really, it annoyed her no end when all her little barbs slid off of him like water off a ducks back and he just smiled cheerfully at her, or asked if she was okay, or apologised. Those weren't the responses she was looking for. He just welcomed her and loved her as much as any puppy-like boyfriend could with trust shining bright in his eyes.It made her doubt herself and her view of the world, and it was just so frustrating that really, Fumi-kun deserved anything she dished out to him.

But if she thought about it, and it was not very often that she did, Fumi-kun's actions and open trusting adoration made her feel a little fluttery inside in a way that no one else had ever managed. In that way… he might just understand her better than anyone else.

… maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**STILL WATERS 2  
**_By Hoowee_

**Warnings:** This was written a few years ago and I've only just now decided to post it. Vaguely takes place before volume 9. Spoilers from volume 1 to 8 are fair game. Future cannon may prove this to be completely wrong.

====================================

Mami-chan was a lot of things. An exceptional strategist in softball, an attentive and patient friend, a smart student and a pragmatic girl who had her head placed firmly on her shoulders but who could still enjoy girlish silliness.

What she was not was a glamorous social butterfly with suitors lined up down the street all vying to ask her out.

She sometimes wondered, more often then not when sitting down to lunch with her friends in the school cafeteria, if she should be jealous of Haruna and Asami with their boyfriends. Fumi adored Assa, and even with her current 'no longer single' status, Assa seemed to have a never ending parade of boys trailing around after her, lead on by soft, dark eyes, long glossy hair and a secretive smile.

Haruna, her friend since middle school who threw herself heart and soul into whatever she decided to do, had found her high school debut love with Yoh in a typical Haruna-like way, which was to say, in a somewhat unconventional manner. But she was so bright and honest with her heart clearly worn on her sleave that it was hard not to be affected by her in some way or another and Yoh seemed to have been affected quite a lot, despite his original declaration of "don't fall in love with me". And like Asami, Haruna was beginning to have her own trail of admirers, regardless of her naivete and Yohs' quiet glares at would-be suitors.

In contrast, the one and only time Mami-chan had been approached by a boy had been during middle school and even though Haruna joyously envied the experience, she'd been sweaty and tired with her leg and arm muscles cramping up from a long afternoon of softball practise. It was hardly the a romantic situation her shoujo-manga obsessed friend thought it to be, and she had been completely uneasy, not sure what to say to the stumbling words of the baseball captain. She'd felt sorry for him, he had been so nervous he hadn't looked up from the ground when speaking to her. A quiet, blushing 'thankyou, but I'd like to concentrate on softball for now' from her had seemed the best answer, and both of them had been relieved afterwards.

Since then she hadn't received any confessions nor felt the need to confess to anyone, leaving her as a single entity, a point which Haruna had somehow picked up on. Out of the six of them, it was only Mami-chan and Asaoka who hadn't paired off, although Mami-chan had her suspicions about who Asaoka-san really liked.

She was fairly certain that Haruna had tried to set the two of them up together. She hadn't been too fussed and when nothing seemed to eventuate from her friends' good-natured intentions she hadn't been upset. While she knew Haruna worried that she might be feeling left out because of her single status, the fact that she didn't have a boyfriend truly didn't bother Mami-chan in the slightest. In the end, it came down to the simple fact that she just didn't mind. She was happy enough with her friends and simply enjoying her high school life as each day rolled around.

… although having a boyfriend at some stage might be quite nice.


End file.
